Warnings Within
by Mr. Agent
Summary: Abhijeet is missing, or more particularly on some excursion, and a murder takes place.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own CID.

Just a story I thought up randomly~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daya stood against the door, sweat beads formed on his forehead, as he clutched his gun tightly. He could heard the noise of the Thugs that were calling him out, and could heard the stomps of their foot, as they searched for him.

"Daya! O Daaayyaa! Where are you hiding you scaredy cat!" called out one of the thug.

"If only my team was around, then my hands would be around this snakelet's neck!" thought Daya as he perspired more.

"Come out you coward, you want to catch us, don't you?" the other thug taunted.

"It may be now or never..." Daya let out a hard sigh as he opened the door he was behind with a thud, and tried to aim at the sources of sound.

Then the sound of the bullets filled up the air...

**Earlier that day...**

"Okay, sure sir, I'll be there in a minute.." Daya spoke up as he stood up from his breakfast table, leaving behind leftovers as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly he heard a mild thud from the upper phase of his house, he became cautious, taking out his gun he started climbing the stairs and cautiously moved forward.

He shifted his gun to the right hand and with the left one, opened the door leading to the main lobby of the upper phase. He entered and aimed his gun around, looking for any possible trouble.

Yet there was nothing besides the windows being opened and rattling against the force of air.

"Must've been a cat or something.." Daya spoke up closing the windows and proceeding downwards.

He exited the house, locked up the front door, and zoomed off in his SUV.

At the Bureau...

"What exactly do you mean Salunkhe? The man died before he was poisoned?" spoke up the head of the investigation station, better known as ACP Pradyuman.

"Yes boss, that body lying there is the evidence for this" said the forensic expert Dr. Salunkhe, adjusting his spectacles.

"You know, you never really do put the facts straight, do you Salunkhe?" ACP Pradyuman said cocking his eye.

"Well, I'm a forensic doctor after all..." Dr. Salunkhe said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah well, jokes apart, and yes, this person was dead before he was poisoned, it seems like the latter who tried poisoned him didn't quite know he was already dead.." Salunkhe said straightly.

"Hmm... It seems he was on the target of more than one hostile... Tasha, look up on the database, or the records of this deceased person, and find out who he is" ACP said, then went to inspect the body.

"On it!" Tasha said as she adjusted herself into her seat to access the database.

Meanwhile, Daya enters the Bureau, as he saw ACP Pradyuman and his subordinates, he greeted ACP Pradyuman.

"Sir, where is Abhijeet?" Daya asked ACP Pradyuman, as he too went to the table where the corpse was lying.

"He said he had to attend the marriage of some cousin of his so he is on a leave, why do you ask?"

"Weird, he didn't informed me any of this..." Daya said and contemplated a bit, then he looked over the corpse.

"So, what do we have on our hands now?" He asked his senior.

"A dead man, who was dead before being poisoned again.. Seems he didn't had quite good relations..." ACP said as he too was puzzled.

"Strange enough" Daya remarked.

"Sir, that man lying there is Mr. Nagesh Bhatnagar... He is quite rich, and owns quite a large area of land in his native village" Tasha said handling ACP the documents regarding information on the dead person.

"That explains it all... What's his martial status?" ACP said reading the files.

"Divorced once, then remarried again..." Tasha said.

"Alright, let's have a meet with his wife then..." ACP said as the inspectors moved out to find the dead's wife.

(Time skip)

Daya asked many of the neighbors about the location of the wife, and at last he got to know the exact location. He along with Sachin went straight to her door, and knocked several times.

"Who's there?" a sound came beyond the door.

"It's CID, open up!" said Daya.

The door opened up shortly there after, as a quite young girl opened up the door.

"So you're Mr. Nagesh's wife?" Sachin asked her up.

"Yeah, that's me.." she spoke up.

"Sir, isn't she quite young to be Nagesh's wife?" Sachin whispered into Daya's ear.

"It seems so.." Daya replied then presumed to the lady.

The lady made way for the officers to enter, and then she began to look worried.

"So, what brings you here, sir?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Your husband, did he had any close friends?" Sachin spoke up.

"What do you mean 'did he had'? And yes, he has several companions, but not any real close ones.." she spoke up, in a confused tone.

"Mrs. Nagesh, we are sorry to say your husband is no more..." Daya said.

"WHAT? This can't be!" then she broke down into tears.

"That's why we are hear to ask you, if you've an eye of suspect on anyone.."

She kept crying, and her eyes grew red and her throat gave up.

"Well.. do feel free to contact us, if you have any suspect on anyone" Daya said again, and then nodded as both him and Sachin turned and began moving out.

As they reached the gate, she spoke up.

"Sir, I know of a person that can do it.." she spoke up in tears.

"Who?!" Daya inquired her.

"It's his business partner... Since the last time I've met him, he was a sore to my eye, the way he cheekily acted around me and all, I find him quite disgusting..." she said snorting up, as she wiped away the tears with the end of her Saree.

"And where can we find him?" Sachin asked her.

"He is always available at my husband's firm's main office, he is next to permanent on a desk job there... He handles the shares of his company" she added.

"Well, thank you then..." Daya said as he and Sachin continued on their way out of the house.

"Sir, she still is kind of fishy... I don't get a good vibe from her..." Sachin said as he stood in the passenger's seat of the car, as he and Daya began driving off to their next targeted area.

"Yeah, she don't seems to be as innocent as she may sound..."Daya spoke, as he pushed the accelerator and zoomed off to the next position.

A/N:- Well then, I would like to leave it here in a cliff hanger, might as well need to think more about the case. Till next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own CID.

A/N- So here's the second chapter of the fiction I wrote~~~~~~~

Daya kept driving, as Sachin looked about the address which the deceased's wife told them. They decided to pay Nagesh's so-called companion a visit.

Soon after a considerable time, Daya pulled the car in front of the office, where the works and shares of Nagesh's firm were handled. Parking the car, both the officers continued their way to the entrance of the office, seeing about every little detail they could, and the atmosphere the surrounding held.

Sachin and Daya walked up to the reception counter, where they met a lady of young age, her visage bend on to her shoulder, as she was busy writing something down and at the same time having a convo on the phone.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she spoke up as soon she put down the device, seeing the officers standing in front of the counter.

"We want to meet Mr. Abhiraj Pathak, the friend of Mr. Nagesh..." spoke up Daya.

"Well, sorry sir, it's his break time and he don't like meeting anyone at break hours.." the receptionist obliged.

"We're not 'anyone'... It's CID" Sachin clarified their position.

"CID? Uh, well, I may contact him then..." the lady said with a little worry then, as she grabbed the little device to call the required person.

"No need, we'll meet him personally.." Daya started moving in the building, as Sachin followed his senior.

They saw a round staircase leading to the second floor, and began climbing up.

When they got to the second floor, they saw that the first door on the left hand side was the required one, with the name and designation of the required person was chisled gracefully on it. No doubt he was on a permanent post at the office.

Without a knock, both the officers entered in, as they saw a man stretching on a sofa, with his hand hanging casually, and ear-phones tugged in both of his ears.

But the thud of the gate being opened alerted him, as he groggily stood up taking the devices out of his ears and gazing at the two gentlemen in front of him.

"Didn't Radha told you already? I don't handle anyone at break time! Could you two just leave me alone?" He spoke up in an ignoble manner, annoyed by the presence of the two officers.

"Daya, senior officer, CID!" Daya spoke up, as he held forward his Identity badge.

"C..CID?!" Abhiraj stood up, tossing aside his ear-phones.

"Yes... You know Nagesh, don't you?" Sachin asked the person.

"Well, yes of course I do, after all it is his firms that I hold shares and works for!" he put out confidently.

"Then you must also know, that Nagesh is no more..." added Sachin.

"WHAT?! How can this be?" exclaimed out Abhiraj in awe.

"You don't know? The owner of the firms hasn't come to his office past two days, and you didn't bother to know of him?" Daya show exclamation at the statement of the supposedly friend.

"Well, many a times he hasn't come to the office... even for weeks... he has told me to handle the clients in his absence, so I didn't usually bother to call him... But..."

"But what?" inquired Daya.

"But this time I've called him, since some real important clients have to meet him regarding the firm's affairs... but his phone was switched off when I called him..." the man put out the facts, by putting out the list of the dialled calls, in front of the officers.

"Didn't you call his wife to know of him?" asked Sachin.

"It's not even worth it... every time I call her she converse in the worst manner there is... so I don't care to call her anymore... after all I'm a man of dignity" the alleged person said.

"Alright... anyone you think who could have harmed Nagesh?" Daya inquired him again.

"I didn't know much of his personal life, but there's a little fact of which I know"

"And that is?"

"Suman, Nagesh's wife had a constant affair with Siddesh, her college mate... He used to meet her regularly when Nagesh was not at home..." said Abhiraj.

"And how come you know that?" asked Sachin to the accused.

"That I know as there was once when Nagesh had forgotten one of his important document at his home, since he was at the office that time, he requested me to retrieve it, considering my home isn't quite far from his...So, when I reached about his home, I saw a young boy in red standing at his door, for that time I dismissed any thought thinking of him as delivery guy, but I yet stopped to look and then..." he stopped to gulp a little water.

"And then?" Sachin asked inquisitively.

"Then, when her wife opened the door, she had a glimmer of joy on her face, and they both hugged each other, and the boy went in casually..."

Flashback.

Abhiraj walked up to the door, and rung the bell. He waited for the wife to open the door.

"Greetings..." he greeted Nagesh's wife in a respected tone.

"What are you doing here?" the lady spoke up in a disgraceful manner.

"Well Nagesh has told me to retrieve a document of his.." the gentleman told the lady.

"Alright then, take it and get lost" the loathsome woman spoke up.

Abhiraj went further in, finding the document lying on the table. He took the required file, and turned to move out, but he saw the boy he saw earlier at the door sitting in Nagesh's bedroom.

"If you don't mind... who is this guy?" Abhiraj asked kindly to the girl.

"Why? I do mind.. I see you find the document.. now care to leave?" she spat the words out of her mouth, like a serpant spitting venom.

Obliging, Abhiraj exited the house and went away where he was wanted.

Flashback ends.

"So yeah, that's about it..." he spoke up.

"Alright... Do you know where this Siddesh could be found?" Sachin asked curiously.

"I told you, I know not of his personal life than this little fact.."

"Thank you for sparing time.. We would call if you're needed...Good day" Daya said as he and Sachin exited the room, and then subsequently the building.

"Sir... This case is entangling rather than the opposite..." Sachin said to Daya.

"Yeah... Might as well meet Siddesh or more particularly Suman herself... Ask any of the informers to keep an eye on this Siddesh..." Daya said as he and Sachin again decided to visit Suman, to clarify the situation, and to know the truth.

A/N- Alright, so I leave it here. Might post another chapter in two day or so. Till then, bye!


End file.
